Five
by Delacour6
Summary: An HP skit. Make that musical. Me like.


Five   
A/N: Um... the usual HP disclaimer.  
  
A/N 2: This is a script for a skit. I tried it out. It's very fun to perform.  
A/N 3: This *is* sugar high writing. I drank a slurpy and ate a package of Starburts while writing this. (I like the new apple ones better than the lemon ones, don't you? I think I'll go vote for green when I finish this story. The lemon ones taste like cinnamon and "plastic" lunch meat).  
A/N 4: Mostly only Americans will know the songs. (For most of them). Sorry!  
Characters:  
Harry Potter  
Ronald Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Neville Longbottom  
Ginny Weasley (You can find some way to take her out if there's not enough people.)  
  
Scene 1: My Best Friend (Sung to the tune of "I Have A Dog" from a Garfield video)  
  
Ron: I have a friend. And he's the best. He's my BF. And his other best friend is :-) *Hermione* :-).  
  
Harry: I have an evil hyperactive chipmunk- I mean friend. And he's the best. He's my BF. And so is Herm.  
  
Hermione: I have a friend. And he's the best. He's my BF. And his other best friend is :-) *Ron* :-). Sigh.  
  
Neville: I have a toad. And he's my friend. I like him lots. Whaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Ginny: I have some friends. They're Herm and Nev. My brother's Ron. His best friend's :-) *Harry* :-).  
  
All: We have our friends. They're all so grand. Let's give a cheer. For Harry's gang!  
  
Scene 2: The Revenge Part (Can be sung to the Les Miserables songs.) (They're all the same to me).  
  
Ginny: There I was standing all alone but unafraid.  
  
Harry: Were you standing without hope?  
  
Ginny: Yes, but don't forget.  
  
Neville: Was a toad hopping across the barren road?  
  
Hermione: Do you care to tell the tale, miss? Would you confirm all our fears? What has happened's not important, but only the base of (holds note really high for 5 minutes) tears.  
  
Ginny: I'll tell you, just give me a second.  
  
Ron: Let me guess. You were...  
  
Both: Standing all alone without a hope. A frog did not cross the road. A whisper did not linger. It was silent, it was silent.  
  
Ginny: But someday, somewhere, loneliness you will die! (Holds high note, and that just sounded a lot more light Phantom of the Opera than Les Miserables.)  
  
Harry: Whoa.  
  
Scene 3: Diva Never Gonna Stop Doin' Da Bop (sung the same as any rap song).  
  
Ron: Well, there she's standin' just a twirlin' around, and I really must confess my heart can't stop un- firlin'.  
  
Harry: Yeah, sing it, da bomb, da hot guy, ya know. There goes Herm and she's reelin' while she's dealin' out da blow, ya know, oooooh, yeah!  
  
Neville: Oh, look at the time. Where has it gone. I really must be goin-  
  
Ginny: NO! You're rappin' in this song. I said uh! Double- triple- here we go, ya I said here we go!  
  
Hermione: Look at da floor! It's a spinnin' around. I can't help but dance with an extra special super grand ol' diva I said diva bound. UH! C'mon Ginny, let's hit da floor. Let's knock 'em dead. I said let's go, babe! Chill, girl. Ya really gotta hop to the dancin' queen bop, till ya spin and get all dizzy and you hit the diva top!  
  
Guys: You go girl! You go girl! I repeat, guess what? You've hit the top and your doin' da diva bop!  
  
Girls: Umpt! Ya, man! Umpt! Let's go!  
  
Scene 4: Dang Boy (That would be dork) (Sung to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star)  
  
Neville: Hi, I'm Neville. How are you? My favorite color is blue. I am a nice person but... everybody calls me nut. Hi, I'm Neville. How are you? My favorite color is blue.  
  
Girls: Oooh. Oooh. Shooting star. Ooh. (Sung as a harmony ending)  
  
Scene 5: Mr. Dude (Sung to the tune of "It Makes Me Ill" by N'SYNC.)  
  
Ron: I have always been a dreamer. How could I not when each brother is a schemer. I guess that you could disinclude Percy. But my wishes aren't just playing Mercy. Cuz they aren't granted, no not soon or even at all, gal. Ya know I'll never think 'bout leavin' you alone. (Pronounced uh-lown). I have to say we're slippin' an' I don't feel that's just right so let's all cool it down and be the best we ever could.  
  
Harry and Nev.: Oh, you can't help but dream a lot. It's just a stupid instinct that you hate so much. There's other guys and issues that are getting in the way. You'll just have to fight. (Repeat once)  
  
Gals: You were tryin' to catch an eye now. You'll just have to try and get by now. There's nothing to do but wait for the kindness. But that might just take a little while.  
  
Ron: (Repeat bridge)  
  
Harry and Nev.: (Repeat chorus)  
  
Scene 6: A Heroe of the Stars (Sung to the tune of "Don't Wanna Lose You Now")  
  
  
Harry: I have a feelin' I'll soon be alone. With only the heat in old comfort. I have a feelin' I'm the only one, who won't have a pair.   
  
All: It's just a thougtful guess. The world will always be turnin'. But what will happen next? Maybe, the love will be gone.  
  
Ron: We've all got our destiny laid. But you have no one. You'll be alone. I spy 'till the grave. It's great, but who's gonna stay?  
  
All: (Repeat chorus)  
  
Girls and Nev.: The love will be gone.  
  
Scene 7: Here (Sung to whatever tune you chose)  
  
Harry: I was a sad and I can't help but wonder...  
  
Ron: What will become of us?  
Hermione: We're all in this together.  
  
Neville: So let's pull through.  
  
All: But, we are all friend's till the end. Maybe we'll someday meet eachother again.  
  
Gals: Ooh, guy ya know it's been so great. (Turn to eachother). And you have been my help. But now it's time we all let go and tried not to die and we'll fly so high I'll be here at last in paradise.  
  
Harry and Ron: Let's not forget what we've always been told. The letting go in friendship, may be the lead to our gold. Our self love, our self hate, our self hope, our self miracles.  
  
All: Miraculous here and now will never exist. But we will always reamain.  
  
Ron and Herm: We'll be gone and waiting for you.  
  
Neville and Ginny: All will be in peace. We will too.  
  
Harry: And I will be waiting as well with what the future may bring to me, what may make me happy, may dampen your hearts someday, but I'll defeat. I promise you, nothing can stop me, now that we're here.  
  
All: Now and here. We will never let go. Don't forget, we'll be here.  
  
Girls: Ooh. Ron and Nev.: This. Harry: Friends. (Sung at same time on a good ending note)   



End file.
